THE WORST FANFIC OF ALL TIME!
by TVBRobotnik
Summary: WARNING: This is only a joke, so do NOT take it seriously. If you also wanna see more bad fanfic, or even bad crossover, go to YouTube or this site, and search for Pooh's Adventures. They are abysmal. Trust me. ENJOY!


DISCLAMER: This is only a satire of funny bad fanfiction (such as _My Immortal, Dipper Goes to Taco Bell, Cupcakes_, etc.) and is to poke fun, especially the intentionally crappy fanfics out there. Yeah, I am talking about you! So please, take it as a joke and do NOT take it too serious. Also, I do not own the characters in the fanfic, even though it's a parody, so if anyone is out there, don't sue me. :P With that said, enjoy!

THE WORST FANFIC OF ALL TIME!

by yourz truley, makwell6669

ONCE upon a time there was a man. A man who failed the sea, and his name was Pooh. That's right, the bear. One day, he was out on a hundred acre-wood, and all of a sudden, Stewie Griffin pops in and says, "Hey, what the deuce are you?" and Pooh was like, "I'm Pooh bear, you silly baby." And Stewioe was liek, "OKay." So dey went to ice cream shop land and they were like, "Rupert, this ice cream is greaaaaaaaaat!" But then, Mexican Santa Claus came and sayd, "HO!HO!HO! Merrrrrry Christmas! I'm gonna get you beer." So they drank beer when den they discuvrd that the beer was made out of choclotae come. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! So wat happns nex is that Sonic teh Hadgehig and Supa Mario came and say, "This is dangerous!" And then, the world died.

BUT NOT FOR LONG! Godzilla savd teh world again by roaring and not polluting. Meatwad says, "You people are in trouble. I'm not going to jail. Butt you are." Theen, we introduce the charactrs.

SPONGEBOB: I'm SpongeBob.

STEWIE: Stewie Griffin.

MSC: HO HO HO! MEXICAN SANTA!

WINNIE THE POOH: It's me, Winnie the Pooh!

TIGGER: HOOOOO! It's Tigger.

PIGLET: I'm p-p-p-piglet.

SONIC: Sonic's the name, Speed's my game.

MARIO: It's-a me. Mario!

HOMESTAR: Welcome to me, Homestar. Runner.

JAMES BOND: Bond. James Bond.

BATMAN: I'm Batman.

GODZILLA: RAWR!

MICKEY MOUSE: It's Mickey Mouse!

BUGS BUNNY: What's up doc, I'm Bugs Bunny.

STRONG BAD: Greets, I'm Strong Bad, and I say HOLY CRAP!

WOODY WOODPECKER: Guess who? WOODY WOODPECKER!

KERMIT THE FROG: HEY-O! Kermit the frog here.

YAKKO: I'm Yakko.

WAKKO: I'm Wakko.

DOT: I'm Princess (insert name here).

ROCKY BALBOA: My name is Rocky Balboa.

JOHN RAMBO: Rambo!

GHOST OF TRUE CAPITALIST RADIO: I am your host, the man they call Ghost.

SEVERAL HOURS OF INTRODUCING PEOPLE LATER…

ROGER THE ALIEN: Roger here and I want pecan sandies.

NATHAN EXPLOSION: NATHAN EXPLOSION!

HANK HILL: I'm Hank Hill and I sell propane and propane accessories.

MASTER SHAKE: It is I, Master Shake.

FRYLOCK: Hey they I'm Frylock.

MEATWAD: Meatwad here, y'all!

SHREK: Shrek.

WOODY THE COWBOY: Howdy, I'm Sherriff Woody!

BUZZ LIGHTYEAR: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command.

T-1000: I'll be back. I'm the Terminator.

LATER STILL...

SPIDERMAN: I'm Spiderman.

HULK: HULK SMASH!

TWILIGHT SPARKLE: My name is Twilight Sparkle.

THE LORAX: I am the Lorax, I speak for the trees.

CARTMAN: CARTMAN HERE TO RESPECT YOUR AUTHORITAH!

BUTTHEAD: I'm butthead. Hehehehehehehehehe! Shut up dumbass!

BEAVIS: ASSWIPE! I'm Beavis. Hehehehehehehehe!

LATER STILL ONCE AGAIN…

PHINEAS: I'm Phineas and this is my friend, Ferb!

MORDECAI: I'm Mordecai.

RIGBY: AW YEAH, I'm Rigby!

BENDER: I'm Bender. Now bite my shiny metal ass!

TED: Ted the teddy bear.

DR. GRU: I AM DR. GRU!

CHARLIE BROWN: GOOD GRIEF! I'm Charlie B—

GET ON WITH IT!

ok. ok. ok. ok.

herr is the story…

one day they climb to the tower to hav a partty. Here's the music.

PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! PARTY! YES! YES! YES! It's a human human human human human! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

But then lights came out. they flicker on and off and on and off. so then, They stumbled acorss some guys hijaking teh party. WHO COULD IT BEEEEEEEEE! It's a big investigation so it mst be a dog.

TO BE CONTINUED…

NOTE: Okay, it won't be continued, but you get the idea. This was a satire of bad fanfiction (including hilarious ones), so what you have just read was only a joke. Nothing more, nothing less, so take it what it is. Also, sorry for the long delay for I am back and ready to roll with new Fanfics coming your way. Until then, see you soon.


End file.
